


Little Pet (AKA another pic for The Ancient's Pet)

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Long Hair, M/M, Nudity, Short Hair, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser picture for future chapters in my fanfic The Ancient's Pet. It's bath time for Morlun's little pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pet (AKA another pic for The Ancient's Pet)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we have another first: Morlun and Peter in the same picture! I'm super excited to bring you this drawing. It's a bit on the rough side (sketch wise), but Peter turned out looking a lot closer to the age that he really is in the fic. He also actually looks more like spidy because he has short hair. And I think the way I did the eyes this time helped too. Experimentation always helps. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please take a second and leave a comment. I live off feedback. 
> 
> P.S. Unfortunately I had to classify the picture as 'Mature' on DeviantArt so if you don't have an account you can't see it.

**UPDATE:** With the help of Waruitenshi I was able to figure out how to post real pictures on A3O! Now you can see all without having to be a member of DevientArt (although I did leave the link at the bottom so anyone who wants to go see my DA page can). I hope you enjoy.

 

  
[Little Pet](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Little-Pet-530683110) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
